


for the greater good

by escapismandsharpobjects



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: "run!", Explosions, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapismandsharpobjects/pseuds/escapismandsharpobjects
Summary: whumptober day 9 - prompt: "run!"He’d heard a click, and known, almost instinctively, what it meant. He’d shoved Valenti away from the door and shouted “run!” And then there had been a noise like the world was caving in, and then...nothing. And now he was here.
Relationships: Max Evans & Kyle Valenti
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	for the greater good

**Author's Note:**

> hi what's up!! i just really liked max and kyle's dynamic last season so i thought i'd write them together here...anyway don't think too hard about the like, logistics of this situation it doesn't matter. hope you enjoy!!

The first thing Max was aware of was that someone was slapping him. Repeatedly. And harder than he thought had to be necessary. He cracked his eyes open to see who it was, and became instantly enveloped in a haze of pain. 

His head was pounding. He felt blood dripping down his face, stinging all the way. His eyes were watering in the dusty air, so he closed them. 

“Don’t do that.”

Obligingly, he forced his eyes back open, coming face to face with Kyle Valenti. His face was scratched up and he was covered in dust, too, and suddenly Max remembered what had happened before he’d woken up. 

_ He’d heard a click, and known, almost instinctively, what it meant. He’d shoved Valenti away from the door and shouted “run!” And then there had been a noise like the world was caving in, and then...nothing. _ And now he was here.

“You...okay?” Max asked, gritting his teeth against the pain. His ears were ringing, so much so that he couldn’t be that sure he’d spoken at all. 

Valenti said something that sounded like, “you’re really asking  _ me _ that right now?”

“There was…”

“An explosion. Yeah.”

_ Glad we cleared that up, _ Max thought. 

_ “Hey. _ Didn’t I tell you to keep your eyes open?”

“Don’t wanna,” Max muttered. Closing his eyes was just  _ so much _ easier than keeping them open.

“I know you don’t want to, Evans, but you have to.”

Something in the back of Max’s mind told him it was probably a good idea to listen. So, in an effort to do as the doctor ordered, Max decided that the best course of action was to observe his surroundings, keep his eyes occupied. He looked around as much as he could without moving his head too much. Broken glass, splintered wood, burned paper. Valenti. Himself. His injuries. 

A killer headache. Blood on his face. Ringing ears. Scrapes on his hands. And pure  _ aching  _ everywhere else. His body felt like it had been dropped from some great height, or maybe used as a punching bag. Speaking hurt.  _ Breathing _ hurt.  _ Moving _ was absolutely out of the question. 

But it was, apparently, what Valenti wanted him to do. 

“We need to get out of here.”

Max shook his head, regretting the action when the world started to spin. He swallowed against a wave of nausea. 

“Yes, we do. This place just blew up, and I’m pretty sure you have a concussion.”

He’d be fine. “Just...get some acetone,” he suggested. “I’ll stay.”

Valenti sighed.  _ “No,” _ he began, sounding irritated. “Not this time. I’m taking you to the hospital.”

“The hospital-“

“Will not take your blood to check you for a concussion. And I won’t let them do anything else, I promise.”

Max considered this. He still didn’t want to move, but everything did hurt, a lot, and if he’d be safe…

“Fine,” he agreed. Seeing as he didn’t have much choice, he started to push himself off of the floor. 

Which was a bad idea. Every injury on his body screamed at the change, from the scrapes on his hands which burned even more to the pounding in his head which spiked so dramatically his vision went fully black for a few seconds. 

When his vision returned, he saw Valenti, mere inches from his face, looking far too worried for his liking. 

“I’m okay,” Max managed to say through shallow breaths which he  _ desperately  _ wished could have been deeper.  His chest burned, and for a second he thought he couldn’t breathe at all. 

This slight panic was all that it took for the tears that had been welling in his eyes to spill over, and he tried fervently to make them stop without raising a hand to his face.  _ Not here, _ he pleaded with himself.  _ Not in front of him. _

“You’re not okay,” Valenti said, and Max couldn’t decide if he hated the softness in his voice. “Let me help, okay?”

What choice did he have? “Fine.”

“Good thing I’ve been working out,” Valenti said, and before Max could ask what exactly he meant by that, his body was exploding into intense pain for what felt like the thousandth time. 

“Sorry, sorry,” he heard Valenti say, and then, as his senses returned, he felt himself moving, but not walking. And then he felt his face heat up, making the injuries there burn. Valenti was  _ carrying  _ him.

Not a word was exchanged between the two of them until they were back in Valenti’s car (Max knew he had made some  _ very  _ pathetic noises while getting into it). They were about halfway to the hospital, as much as Max could figure using his still-swimming vision. 

“Thanks,” Valenti said, from the front seat, turning around. When Max didn’t answer (less out of a desire not to and more because the movement of the car was  _ really  _ not agreeing with his concussion, and he was sure opening his mouth would be a bad idea), he added, “you know, for telling me to run and getting caught up in the explosion and all. You saved me. So, thanks.”

He cleared his throat awkwardly, and Max took as steadying of a breath as he could manage. “Yeah. You too. For...getting me out of there and all.”

“Guess we both did a little life-saving tonight.”

“Guess we did.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading this!! the ending sucks and i hate it but i'm so so so tired so that's how it has to be lol. hope you enjoyed this anyway, please let me know what you think!!


End file.
